


learning

by hellodeer



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if people were code, his would go something like this:</p><p>if (tyrell == “ordinary”) {<br/>console.log(“weak, a beggar, a failure”);<br/>}</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning

if people were code, his would go something like this:

if (tyrell == “ordinary”) {  
console.log(“weak, a beggar, a failure”);  
}

people are not code, and maybe that’s the problem. you can hack code, change tyrell == ordinary to tyrell == extraordinary, add in if(tyrell + elliot) and make it equal partners, friends, _where you belong_.

as it is, tyrell is just a normal guy trying to trick the big shots into believing he is one of them. but they’re not fooled, see tyrell for what he is, look at him from their high horses with their mouths pulled down at the corners, like he is nothing more than dirt on their shoes, undeserving of a second glance.

elliot, though: elliot is a force of nature, a fucking hurricane, his mind in turmoil all the time, always ten steps ahead. elliot’s code would probably be full of bugs but somehow still _work_ , because that’s how special elliot is, how impossible, how extraordinary.

if he lived up to his full potential, if (tyrell + elliot == “where you belong”), then console.log("change the world”). but elliot is content living a normal life, pretending he isn’t the most amazing thing that has ever happened in the history of creation. tyrell can forgive him for many faults, but never that.

**Author's Note:**

> i know 0 things about code


End file.
